Many devices that play music and other audio content do not provide optimal playback experiences. For example, these devices (e.g., car stereos, mobile devices) may provide the same playback experience for drastically different types of content, such as a same experience for a rock recording, a classical recording, and a news-based radio program. Although most playback devices provide users with mechanisms to adjust the playback experience, users often do not have the knowledge of what adjustments to make, and may make adjustments that diminish and not enhance the playback experience. Also, as a listener may not know what audio content is coming up, the listener will then have to make changes after the song has already started in order to optimize the playback experience for the particular song. Further, adjusting the playback experience while driving vehicles may pose safety issues.